


Deadpool: The Series Season 1

by Soron66



Series: Deadpool: The Series [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soron66/pseuds/Soron66
Summary: this season is my custom version of the origin story of Deadpool. pre-wrinkly face version of Wade will have appearances during some flashback scenes or chapters.





	Deadpool: The Series Season 1

Episode 1: Pilot

 

Currently a man in a red and black tactical suit was chopping up a gang of goons inside of a warehouse. Said goons wore black tactical outfits and had balaclavas on their heads. Deadpool's suit happened to involve a mask that hid his face completely. The mask had white eyes that were surrounded by black circles. Strapped to his back were two empty scabbards for katanas, and holstered to his thighs were two M9s. Just before he was about to stab one of the goons in the head he stopped and looked to his left.

"Hola audience," said Deadpool, "In case you're new to all this Deadpool stuff and only ever seen him on Xylophoney's youtube channel or the Deadpool movies… I'm Deadpool. Of course if you had seen all those you would recognize me… unless you're not very bright. Anyhoo, The reason you see all those people lying dead in a pool of their own blood is cause, well, I'm searching for a certain someone. That reminds me…"

Deadpool then looked down at the goon, but when he did he saw that the goon was no longer there. In surprise Deadpool widened his eyes before he looked around frantically for the goon. When he did see him he narrowed his eyes as he immediately ran after him. However, before Deadpool could reach him the good jumped onto a motorcycle and sped off.

"Mother-" Deadpool began before he looked to the left again and continued, "Oh riiight. This is a story for a youtube series that may or may not happen folks so there are less chances I'll be the awesome version of me that is portrayed by Ryan Reynolds. I'm more than likely going to be a lot more like him that Xylophoney is. Don't get me wrong, Xylo's series of me is is fairly hilarious. However, that version of me is basically Ultimate Spider-Man's version of me. I know, I know. Less 4th wall breaking, more story progression. Well, here it is my loyal audience."

Deadpool then sheathed his blades and headed towards the exit of the warehouse, and when he did he stopped as soon as he took a step outside of the warehouse. What made him stop was an african american man wearing a black long coat and had an eyepatch.

"Oh hiya Nickie," Deadpool said as he closed the door behind him, "I didn't know you were coming. If I did I would've cleaned up the place, cause it's currently a cluster-frell inside."

"Deadpool," Nick Fury said in his usual calm tone as he glared with his one good eye, "Come with me to the Tri-Carrier."

"Sorry," Deadpool said as he subtly placed his hands near his M9s, "My schedule is full at the moment. How about never? Is that good for you?"

"You can either come with us willingly or by force," Fury said in irritation, "I advise you go with the former."

"Hmmm," Deadpool said before he whipped out his M9s and began firing, "Nope! Bang bang bang bang! Bang!"

"Return fire!" Fury ordered as he dodged the bullets Deadpool shot. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents then began firing their S.H.I.E.L.D issue blaster rifles at Deadpool.

"Pew pew guns?" Deadpool said in excitement, "I love pew pew guns! Gimme your pew pew guns!"

Deadpool fired his guns over and over till he ran out of ammo so he holstered them and pulled out his katanas. Deadpool then ran at the agents and sliced at agent after agent.

"You can't stop me while I'm going all Galen Marek on yo booty!" Deadpool yelled as he sliced over and over.

"Send him in!" Fury ordered as he fired at Deadpool with his blaster pistol. As soon as he gave that order Deadpool leapt at him intending to slice down now that the other agents were either dead or dismembered or both. However just before Deadpool could reach him something landed in front of him. Deadpool looked to the audience and cocked his head.

"Who's this knucklehead?" Deadpool said to the audience before he turned back, "I have never heard of a comic having this guy before."

The new guy looked up at Deadpool and stepped out of the crater he created when he landed. His image then shimmered and a second later Deadpool was staring at… himself. Before Deadpool could react his doppelganger pulled out two katanas and leapt at him.

"Yeeeeoooowww!" Deadpool shouted in pain before swinging at his twin. However, the twin was suddenly no longer there. Deadpool looked around in shock before he felt something tap him on the shoulder. When he turned around he saw his twin standing there while aiming two side arms at his face.

"End scene," Deadpool said to the audience right before his twin fired into his face causing him to fall down onto his back with his katanas right next to him.

**Later…**

"Son of a mynock!" Deadpool yelled as soon as he popped awake and massaged his head. He then looked around and when he did he noticed that he was in a cell of some kind. More than likely a cell in the brig of the Tri-carrier.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Deadpool," Fury said from the other side of the energy wall, "Now that you're here we're going to have a nice long talk."

"Really?" Deadpool said dryly, "I may be on your sky-boat unwillingly, but there's nothing you can say that I want to hear."

"Maybe not," Fury said as he reached into his left inside pocket, "But after I show you this you will listen regardless."

"I doubt it," Deadpool grunted.

Fury's only response was to pull out a small tablet and pull up a picture of a guy entering a building. Deadpool narrowed his eyes as he stared at the picture before he slowly walked towards the energy barrier to get a better look. When he saw the guy on the image he widened his eyes in surprise and shock.

"Now do I have your attention?" Fury asked stoically.

"Fine," Deadpool said, "Say what you wanted to say, but that doesn't mean I'll agree to help you or give you the answer you want."

"Fair enough," Fury said, "As much as I hate admitting this… I need your help."

"With what olaf?" Deadpool asked, "getting the  _sight_  for business?"

"I need you to help me track down a killer Deadpool," Fury explained ignoring Deadpool's remark.

"You're going to have to be specific," Deadpool said, "There are tons of killers out there."

"This killer goes be the name of Ulysses "Klaw" Klaue," Fury explained, "He's notorious for stealing a rare mineral from an independent nation located in Africa. He is also believed to have been responsible for the death of that nation's leader. I need you to find him before he goes off the grid once more and then bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D so that he can be imprisoned for his crimes."

"What do I get out of this?" Deadpool asked raising one eyebrow, "A nice jetpack? Immunity for all past, present, and future crimes?"

"You get all of the info S.H.I.E.L.D has gathered concerning the man your searching for," Fury replied, "And if you follow the orders to the letter we'll talk about getting you a get out of jail free card for the crimes you have committed in the past including the recent deaths of my agents."

"Fair enough," Deadpool said, "When do I start?"

"Now," Fury replied.

"Guess we all know what episode 2 will be about guys," Deadpool said as he turned to the audience, "I know this 'chapter' is shorter than most of the writer's stories, but since this is supposed to be for a youtube series it's best to be this way. See ya guys then. Ciao."

"Who are you talking to?" one of the agents asked as he led Deadpool down a hallway, "There's nobody here but us?"

"I'm talking to the audience Agent McGuffin," Deadpool replied causing the agent to get even more confused.


End file.
